Chapter 3: Fight or Flight Response
by maximumlillipop123
Summary: Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for the short and boring chapters, but it makes for a good story in the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Write y'all later! Max out!


Chapter 3: Fight or Flight Response

(Max POV)

The wind was blowing, the sun was shining, and we were approximately 5,000 feet in the air(you know, because we can fly). I was in the front because I happen to be the leader of the flock. Behind me to the right was fang, to the left iggy, then gasman on the left, nudge on the right, angel right next to her brother gasman, and poor Dylan in the back. We were heading back to my mom's house, Dr. Martinez or Dr. M. It feels kind of weird to call her "mom", but it felt nice in a family kind of way. We were about a mile away, when fang rolled up to me. "How long till we get there? I'm starving for some chocolate chip cookies!" My mom always makes the best chocolate chip cookies, they're SOOOO yummy. "We'll be there in a minute fang, just hold on it's like a mile away." "A mile is a long time away!" fang whined. He could be such a baby at times, but it was kind of cute. "It's a long time for humans fang. It takes us like TWO MINUTES!" I emphasized the two to get the points through him. "Fine you don't have to yell." Fang said, holding a hand up to his ear like I had just made him deaf or something. I gave him a slight punch in the arm as he giggled and glided down toward the back. _Boys._

I landed punching the ground hard like you see in the moves. You know, like, have you seen that one scene from Iron Man? You probably don't know what I'm talking about. It's the scene where...you know what, I'm getting off topic. I got off the ground and walked toward the door. I was met with open arms, which happened to be Ella's. "Hey max! Great to see ya!" she said with a smile looking like those you only see at the dentists when they have their mouths on those restraint things. She walked towards the back to go talk with the other flock members. I walked inside to the best smell I have ever had the honor of smelling, chocolate chip cookies. I walked to the kitchen, right as my mom pulled out a batch with her light blue oven mitt coated with silicone. "Hey honey! I came prepared as usual." my mom said with a sort of sarcastic tone. She gave me a cookie and it melted in my mouth. She made 5 trays of cookies. With appetites like ours, (if you would like to know, we survive off of 3,000 calories a day) we eat basically the whole buffet.

"So, how are things going?" my mom asked. "Alright. Nothing much. The usual." I finished my sentence with a sip of soda. "And what's that?" "Running from scientists, or white coats." "Oh." The flock and I sat for almost an hour catching up on everything that happened. "Honey, can I talk to you in private?" my mom tapped on my arm as I regained consciousness from zoning out. "Sure." We walked upstairs and into my moms room. I was quite roomy and felt like I was a a real home. Snug. "I want to talk about how things are going between you and fang. I didn't want to talk about this in front of the flock or fang." I looked at her with a puzzled face. Why would she ask me about fang? I looked at her face, she was seriously asking me about this. "Ummm fine I guess." I didn't know what she was trying to ask me. Was she trying to ask me if I was kissing fang, or something _further_ than that. "It's just that... well, you guys are getting older, and I just want to know if you guys are thinking of getting _intimate_ with each other. For your own safety." Was she really asking me if I was planing to have _sex_ with fang. I could not believe this! I was wondering if I should say something or just leave. Of course though with my big mouth, I had to say something. "Um no we are not! I would never think of such a thing!" I yelled stupidly. I hoped the flock did not hear me. This was something I did not want to talk about. I walked back downstairs, and my mom followed close behind. _That was awkward_, I thought to myself. _**Or maybe she is just preparing for your future**__. _said a voice in my head_. _Oh yeah there's one thing I forgot to tell you, there's a voice in my head, and it's not mine.


End file.
